Anton Zeck
Anton Zeck ist ein Meisterdieb, ein Antagonist der Turtles und die Vorlage für Bebop in der 2012 Animationsserie. Charakerbeschreibung thumb|left|200px|Zecks VisitenkarteZeck ist in erster Linie als übermütig und selbstsicher zu beschreiben, was vielleicht an seinem bisherigen Erfolg als Meisterdieb liegen könnte, vielleicht aber auch am Thrill, den seine Aufträge ihm geben; dies drückt sich unter anderem dadurch aus, dass er nach erfolgreicher Ausführung seiner Aufgabe stets seine Visitenkarte am Auftragsort zurücklässt. Er ist zwar sehr geschickt, in seinem Übermut aber oft leichtsinnig genug, dass er dabei Gefahr läuft, seine Missionen in einen Patzer auslaufen zu lassen. Auf diese Weise kam es unter anderem dazu, dass er dem Waffenhändler Ivan Steranko bei einem früheren Job versehentlich das rechte Auge ausschoss und später den Kuro Kabuto, den er vom Shredder stehlen sollte, trotz seiner fortschrittlichen Ausrüstung letzten Ende an die Turtles verlor."The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" Zecks Hauptwaffe und Markenzeichen ist sein Kampfanzug, der ihm eine gewisse Kontrolle über die physischen Eigenschaften von Licht verleiht. Er ist in der Lage, Lichtwellen zu brechen und seinen Träger damit unsichtbar zu machen, und Konstruktionen aus sogenanntem soliden Licht zu erschaffen, wie Laser-"Draht"seile und energetische Duplikate von Zecks Mohawk-Frisur, welche dieser als Fernkampfwaffen verwenden kann. Weitere Fähigkeiten schließen Laser-Glasschneider an den Handflächen, eine Wandkletterfunktion und ein Sensorvisier ein, mit welchem Zeck nach Belieben elektrische Signale aufspüren kann. Zusätzlich verwendet Zeck noch weitere Waffen wie aerodynamische Granaten und Klebstoffkugeln. 2012 Animationsserie Zeck tritt das erste Mal in der Serie in Erscheinung, als er von Steranko angeheuert wird, um den Kuro Kabuto, den Helm des Shredders, für die Privatsammlung des Waffenhändlers zu stehlen. Wegen seines Leichtsinns und dem zufälligen Eingreifen der Turtles jedoch scheiterte Zeck bei seinem Auftrag. thumb|240px|Sterankos und Zecks VerwandlungNachdem die Kraang New York City eroberten,"The Invasion", Part 1 und Part 2 saßen Steranko und Zeck in der Stadt fest. Um dem Belagerungsring der Außerirdischen zu entkommen, versuchten sie einen Deal mit dem Shredder abzuschließen, indem sie Karai für ihn einfangen wollten, die seit ihrer Mutation"Vengeance is Mine" in der Stadt herummirrte. Die Turtles machten ihnen dabei aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung, und als Folge ging Karai für den Shredder erneut verloren. Als Strafe dafür setzte der Shredder Steranko und Zeck einem Mutagenbad aus, welches Zeck in ein humanoides Warzenschwein verwandelte."Serpent Hunt" Trotz dieser erzwungenen Mutation dienten Steranko und Zeck dem Shredder weiterhin treu, bis dieser bei seinem letzten Kampf mit den Turtles ums Leben kam."Owari" Am Ende der Serie kamen die beiden zu neuer Prominenz, als sie sich vom 87-Shredder und Krang, die beide aus ihrer Realität in die 2012-Dimension gekommen waren, anheuern ließen."Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady" Die beiden erfüllten die ihnen gestellten Aufgaben zwar mit seltener Bravour, erhielten jedoch keinerlei Anerkennung von ihren neuen Arbeitgebern. Als diese sich dann noch anschickten, ihre Heimatwelt zu zerstören, schlugen sie sich auf die Seite der 12- und 87-Turtles und trugen entscheidend zur Niederlage der beiden Erzschurken bei. Danach beschlossen sie, genau wie die Turtles eine neue Laufbahn als Helden einzuschlagen."The Big Blowout" Trivia *Zecks Anzug und einige seiner Funktionen sind eindeutig vom Film Tron inspiriert worden. Bildergalerie 2012_Bepop.jpg TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 02.png The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 13.png TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 25.png TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 22.png TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 15.png 12 Zeck beltblasters.jpg TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 19.png TMNT 2012 The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto 06.png Siehe auch *Unsichtbarkeit *Bebop *Ivan Steranko *Kuro Kabuto Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Akrobaten Kategorie:Organisiertes Verbrechen Kategorie:Afrikaner Kategorie:Handlanger